Tess Foster
Tess Foster is a typical teen who is trying to survive through her teen years and the main protagonist. She loves clothes, boys, and wrestling. Wait, wrestling? Yeah. Okay, well, maybe she's not that typical. But she has been wrestling her entire life (for the bathroom, for the remote) so of course she’s a natural in the wrestling ring! She has 3 brothers and unfortunately she is stuck as the balance for her single dad as her mom passed away. She has 1 older brother named Gabe who at times is very hard headed but always seems to know the answers about girls and some explanations about high school that tend to only work for him, a twin brother named Sam, who is very dorky, kind of a loser at school and has a crush on Tess' best friend Allie and one younger brother named Spencer who looks up to his older brother Gabe and is really smart (such as knowing how to gamble and being able to trick people) Tess struggles to find out how to fit in and trying to find her path like almost every teen does in High school. She struggles with making decisions for herself and learning whats right and whats wrong. Tess although can't lie and guilt eats her alive because she can't keep anything in. She likes camping and doing things with her dad even though she won't talk about girl...hormones and such but she can always rely on him. Appearance and Personality Tess is seen to be rather easy-going, kind, but a bit sarcastic at times. Tess is not seen to be extremely cute and popular unlike her best friend Allie, but boys do consider Tess as pretty. She is also recognized for talking back and telling little "White-lies". Relationships Allie Brooks 'Best Friend, Rarely Ex-Best Friend, Unknow to Present' Tess and Allie are portrayed to be very close, best friends, even though they are pretty much the complete oppisites, as evident in every epsiode. In the episode In the Principal's Office with Boys, after their friend Chloe falls out with her best friend, Zoe due to drifting apart, Tess and Allie prepare for this to not happen to them, by exploring eachother's intrests. This did not end well, as they had a fight in the cafiteria with salad, but when in the principal's office, they talk to eachother and explain to the receptionist what happened to start this salad fight; Tess bringing Allie camping and Allie bringing Tess to cheerleading. This all leads to both of them aploigising and becoming friends again. Also, they had another bust-up in Trouble with Boys, as Allie started dating Tess' arch-nemisis when it comes to wrestling, Bobby Parelli. Tess is totally blown away when she finds out that Allie starts going out with Bobby Parelli. Tess goes with the two to the movies, but she uses the opportunity to show Bobby all differences between him and Allie. However, it causes Bobby to make a sudden end with Allie and instead show interest in Tess! When Bobby comes over to Tess' house with Allie upstairs in Tess' bedroom, whilst her dad is there, Tess and Bobby argue about how Tess claims not to like him, and he thinks she does, as they have a lot in common. Tess kisses Bobby to prove she doesn't like him, but Allie catches them and falls out with Tess. In the next episode, it turns out that Tess has started to date Bobby without Allie's consent. Tess tries hard to make up with her and has to break up with Bobby to be her "BFF" again. They make up and Allie claims she's had time to think and has decided not to get mad at Tess for dating Bobby. As revealed in the episode In the Principal's Office with Boys, Tess and Allie both have Rainbow necklaces in which they tap together and say "Ding" quietly as a sign of friendship. Bobby Parelli 'Ex-Boyfriend, Wrestling Rival, 2012 to Present' Tess and Bobby started off as rivals in Wrestling, then it soon led up to them becoming closer and eventually dating. They broke up after a relationship consisting of at least 40 to 60 days (As mentioned by Allie), after Bobby lied to Tess, saying he was sick to avoid going to a baseball game with her, but actually go with his cousin. He was soon found swapping numbers with a girl in the stands. In the proceeding episode, Tess finds it hard to get over Bobby, and then suddenly loads of boys in her school try to ask her out, but she refuses as she claims she isn't ready for another elationship just yet, as she's still in the shadow of her previous one. It is unknown if they have agreed to stay friends after their break-up. (To read on, Tebby) Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foster family